


A Silver Claw

by itsaseamonster



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaseamonster/pseuds/itsaseamonster
Summary: Just a story of my male human Godwoken, his Lone wolf, a bunch of other sourcerers and plenty of Magisters. Will continue.





	A Silver Claw

There are plenty of places he'd rather be. Dark forest smelling of bark and fungi, buzzing with life and singing a peaceful song is one of them. Instead his wrists and anckles are bound by solid shackles and he thinks he has a huge belt of steel around his torso, too. The place is dark and is buzzing, but it smells of iron and salt and the buzzing is not natural.

So there he was. Boarded on a ship full of weird people and selfrighteous Magisters and he's wearing a shiny collar. It pressed unpleasantly into his neck, reminding him of its presence. There were more shiny collars than selfrighteous guards. Like some cattle in a stable, he thought to himself and tried very hard not to look any of the guards in the eye. They would surely not go too far to do something unpleasant to him. A sourcerer and one with a nasty look on his face. No way is he gonna give them a chance to have fun.

They had plenty when they caught him.

He was sitting behind a tall tree, just next to a forest road. A jackdaw called. He stood up, closed his eyes and turned around with his arms outstretched. He liked to imagine dancing in a rainfall, heavy raindrops falling onto his face and into his palms. The air was colder and colder until the rain was no more. Instead snowlakes started falling from the sky and the water on the road froze.   
A cart, heavily loaded with goods, he thought, stopped on the icey and slippery road. His friends attacked and he jumped into the cart. Six or seven armoured human men and women stared him down and his blood turned to ice like the water around them.

He saw many of his friends spill blood on his icey road in the unbalanced fight against swords and magic of the Magisters. His own blood was slowely dripping, mixing with the now melted cold water and dirt. His head was spinning but he didn't feel pain. Not yet. 

Mindlessly, he walked on not minding the Magisters, until he stopped in the middle of a wide ship's belly. There was a commotion which he didn't want to have anything with.

Now he heard there was a murder on the board of this stable. Of course this was not supposed to be a nice cruise to wherever they're taking them. Nervous Magisters hurried here and there, speaking of having to catch the sourcerer who did it. Of course it was a sourcerer who did it.

He went up the stairs where even more sourcerers were held and even more Magisters stood guard. Scattered around, some looked scared and weary, some angry and dangerous. And one collared sourcerer was lounged against a wall very close to a Magister, actually too close to a Magister. Obviously this man was being guarded the closest. He looked at the sourcerer and the man straightened and beckoned for him to come. He went to him. 

"Watch your back, new fish" said the Magister when he noticed him approaching. "There's a murderer aboard and I'd pay three months pay it's this tramp Ifan."


End file.
